


Confusion#1

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Top Prompto Argentum
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 直到被压倒在大理石台面上的那一刻Noctis看起来还是一副很不开心的样子。他没有任何拒绝的动作，但在这个范围内展示了最大程度的不配合。他懒洋洋地看着Prompto将玻璃碗毫不犹豫地移到一边，对于自己的辛苦大半个下午的成果即将遭殃这件事显得过于冷静。也许他一开始压根就不是为了做什么该死的冬日冰点。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	Confusion#1

“说真的，”Prompto倚在门口往厨房里打量，“我搞不明白为什么你不直接出去买一个。”

正在案板前忙活的黑发青年不可能没有听到这个问题，只不过仅仅回复了一个鼻哼。Noctis将已经不知道第几次从冰箱里拿出来的玻璃碗“哐”的一声砸在了桌上，声音惊心动魄得让人不由得要担心它的完好程度。他用同样恶狠狠的动作抓过来一个硅胶刮勺，然后开始搅拌那一碗以及不再那么坚硬的白色混合物。虽然那些东西看起来离香草味冰激凌还有一点距离，或者说，完全不像。

“因为外面太冷了，”Noctis用奶猫叫一样的微弱声音回复道，听起来显然心不在焉，“我不想出去。”

“噢？”Prompto挑起眉，“所以你也知道现在是冬天？我还以为你忘了呢。”

“我还以为合格的男朋友现在会出去帮忙买冰激凌，而不是在我已经动手三个小时之后站在这里指指点点。”

Noctis低下头，已经留得很长的刘海盖住了大半表情。Prompto站在原地继续观望了一会儿，然后走上前去从后面整个把正在赌气的小厨师抱进怀里。“因为冬天吃冰激凌不好嘛，”他埋头贴在白皙的脖颈上蹭了蹭，在险些被扎到眼睛之前及时抬起头。应该催Noctis去剪剪头发了。

对方的回复是第二声冷哼。“所以我得在家里自己做，”他一字一句地念到，“还是最恶心的香草味。”

“你不能因为它最常见就说它恶心。”

“就是恶心。”

Prompto放弃了下一步争执，改变作战方案地咬上近在嘴边的耳垂。Noctis搅拌的动作停了一下，很快就用更加冷酷的声音送出了警告：“不给我买就算了。别想在我做的时候干扰我。”

“好啦，”他应得很快，手却更快地摸上对方在冬天显得愈发纤瘦的腰肢，马上不安分地撩起那一点单薄的黑色布料探了进去，“我没在打扰你哦。”

Noctis发出了一声显得过于气恼的嘟囔，举起刮勺将残留的一点快要融化的冰激凌半成品送入口中。Prompto认真仔细地盯住他，像是等待开饭指令的优秀大型犬。他的恋人阖上了眼睛，伸出舌尖将奶油灵巧地舔起来卷入口中，眼睫因享受到美味而带上一点相应的颤抖。

尖锐的哨音于寂静中响起。

直到被压倒在大理石台面上的那一刻Noctis看起来还是一副很不开心的样子。他没有任何拒绝的动作，但在这个范围内展示了最大程度的不配合。他懒洋洋地看着Prompto将玻璃碗毫不犹豫地移到一边，对于自己的辛苦大半个下午的成果即将遭殃这件事显得过于冷静。也许他一开始压根就不是为了做什么该死的冬日冰点。

这个姿势没法接吻。换作平时Prompto应该已经至少在对方身上留下了五个印子，其中的两个或者三个会在事后为他带来头上的一记猛击。Noctis不喜欢他在脖子上留印记，但这件事任谁来做都会显得太难。这一次他连对方的上衣都还没有扒下来，虽然他也不打算这么做。

“嘿，”Prompto压低声音问道，像是在哄下一秒就可能发起脾气来的三岁小孩，“我记得你挺喜欢吃冰激凌蛋糕的。”

Noctis在短时间内没有给出任何回复。“唔，”他在挪了挪身子之后才含糊地应道，臀部以会让Prompto呼吸困难的动作恰到好处地翘起来一点，“喜欢你也不会给我去买。”

被反噎一句之后的金发青年并没有再继续说些什么，而是开始往下扯Noctis那条有些过于宽松的居家裤。他这个冬天又瘦了，每年都会瘦这么一点，但春天不见得长回去。也许哪一天他会瘦得只剩骨头，然后把自己提早送进坟墓。有些冰凉的指尖贴上来之后他轻声叹了口气，然后把脸埋进交叠着的胳膊里没再说话。

两根手指轻而易举地探了进去。这在意料之中，毕竟他们几乎刚从床上爬起来。一点饥饿感在这时非常不凑巧地攥住了他本来就有些翻云倒海的胃，不过算不上太要紧。Noctis因为他过于心急的动作发出一声闷哼，有些不满地晃了晃胯部。这个动作显然只能起到雪上加霜的作用。Prompto尽量控制着自己不要低笑出声，另一手在手感可人的臀瓣上拍了拍，没有忘了捏上一记。

他难以判断这次的开拓工作进行得算不算顺利。Noctis全程看起来都像下一秒要睡着一样，或者已经睡着了。只有在时不时动作幅度过大时才会示意性地嘟囔一句，Prompto只能通过对方逐渐急促起来的呼吸来确认自己的工作是在双方都神志清醒的情况下进行的。只是玩笑，睡着的人不会勃起。

他有些不舍地抽出手指，低下头从一侧去看Noctis现在的样子。耳尖红透了，连带着后面一小点白得惹人喜爱的肌肤也是。不管是第几次做，单从这一点看来他总觉得Noctis还是很害羞。他的黑猫从喘息间抽出一点空隙瞥了这边一眼，暗蓝色的眼眸里除了不满只剩下一点仍旧没被情欲取代的怠惰。

“别那么急啦，”Prompto笑眯眯地安抚他，伸手开始翻找混在一堆东西里的所需道具。很快目标物品就出现在了手中，他们做蛋糕的东西还没复杂到要认真整理的程度。他把那个最简单的裱花头从消毒盒里拿了出来，然后贴心地拿了一个一次性裱花袋。

Noctis在他开始往袋子里一勺一勺挖已经开始融化的冰激凌时依旧拒绝抬头。他大概从窸窸窣窣的声响里判断出了一点什么，毕竟Prompto从来不是轻手轻脚的那一类人。不过一声冷哼是他能得到的最多的回复。

填充工作结束得很快，Prompto在几分钟之后就将沉甸甸的特制奶油袋握在了手中。在将裱花头塞入已经被扩充得很足够的穴口时他将动作放得小心翼翼，仿佛真的是在蛋糕上完成最后修饰的糕点师。Noctis倒吸了一口气，下意识地想要往旁边躲，被早有准备的现任厨师一手摁住。

“慢点，”Prompto皱着眉咬住嘴唇，一副在抓怕罕见夜行动物的认真样子，只不过嘴角带了一点过于暴露内心的笑，“才刚刚开始。”

在他开始艰难地一手挤奶油的时候Noctis终于发出一声让他如愿以偿的呻吟。一只骨节分明的手绕到了背后，看起来像是想要短暂地制止住他的动作。白皙的手腕上还带有一点昨晚留下来的浅印，现在已经几乎成了可爱的粉红色。Prompto抽出一点余暇来思考下一次要不要换个更有趣的捆绑物，显然二人之中不会有人反对。

“Noct，”他出声，比起警告来带有的撒娇成分可能更多，“这次我可没有给你带环喔，乖一点好不好？”

那只手的动作顿了一下，然后有些不情愿地缩了回去。Noctis在发出细小的呜咽，与此同时却后靠着将臀部往Prompto怀里送。不碰性器在他们之间几乎已经成了不需要明确说出口的小游戏，对方显然知道应该怎么做才能讨到更好的照顾。Prompto心满意足地咂舌，将已经消下去一小半的裱花袋移开，金属嘴头在离开肉壁发出粘腻的声响。他伸出指尖勾了一点已经溢出来的奶油，沿着Noctis因为屈着身体而更为明显的脊椎骨一节一节向上抹。

奶油还在流出来，因为对方颤抖着收缩穴口的动作而毫无停止的趋势。可能在进行下一步之前还得重新灌一次，Prompto有些惋惜地想到。虽说他并不介意。

这个步骤没有持续太久。Noctis的呜咽已经偶尔混杂上了一点小声的抽泣。在做爱时他很爱哭，虽然并不是那种让人不乐意听到的哭法。他只是控制不住那些可爱的声音和满脸跑的泪水。Prompto抽出已经得寸进尺地探进去好挖到更多奶油的手指，拿过了放在一旁的金属搅拌棒。

“我记得做冰激凌需要搅拌？”他语气轻快地问道，在搅拌棒探进去三分之一后便开始享受到Noctis声调骤然拔高的呻吟，“是多少下来着？”

这个回答他可能暂时得不到。知道操作步骤的人现在显然正处于无法顺利说话的状态，即使可以估计也说不出什么正确的次数。Prompto舔着唇角将搅拌棒继续送进去一截，在Noctis突然战栗起来的时候恰到好处地停下。

“不回答的话我就凭感觉来咯。”他象征性地警告了一句，然后开始以相当积极的动作开始绕着小圈转动手中的搅拌棒。Noctis发出一声夹杂在抽泣声的咒骂，依旧拒绝再说另一个词语。搅拌棒顶端的那个小球现在正在恪尽职守地碾压那个脆弱的小小腺体，连带着折磨Noctis一向过于敏感的相关神经。

很快他的大腿开始颤抖。Prompto好心地搂住了对方开始逐渐下滑的身体，同时也友善地将搅拌棒继续往里捅了那么一点。只是那么一点，他保证。但是Noctis射了出来，没被触碰过一下的性器尽职尽责地吐出精液，看起来像是已经彻底融化的香草冰激凌。

Prompto抽出那根沾上了奶油和其他液体的搅拌棒甩手丢到一旁，将依旧阖着眼睛喘息的Noctis抱进怀里，贴着耳廓一路向下亲吻。在他准备开始留下第一个姗姗来迟的吻痕之前Noctis总算抬手在他脸颊上推了一下，虽然力度小得几乎像是没有。Prompto咬住送到嘴边的指尖，在对方抽走之前笑着留下一个只是碰了一下的亲吻：“看来你真的很喜欢冰激凌啊。”

“混球，”Noctis回敬道，嗓音沙哑得让Prompto凑上去亲吻他的喉咙。最好再咬上一口，然后吮出一个无伤大雅的小小印记，“我再喜欢你也不知道去给我买。”

“你还毁掉了我自己做的冰激凌。”他看了一眼那碗已经完全重回液体状的材料，露出混杂着恶心和不满的眼神。

“抱歉啦抱歉啦，”Prompto忙着补完他欠缺到现在的吻痕大业，说出来的话极有可能会在几秒之后给自己换来一顿暴打，“冬天吃冰激凌也不好嘛。”

不过如果是这种吃法的话，他想到。多来几次也不错。


End file.
